October 6, 2016/Chat log
8:35 Dragonian King dooq Welcome to TAWW chat 9:04 Flower1470 Hey Silly 9:04 Dragonian King hi lily 9:05 Flower1470 have you gotten your flu shot yet 9:05 Dragonian King yeah i got it on tuesday and my arm already forgot i got it 9:06 Flower1470 nice 9:09 Dragonian King ok lily so i need some advice but i might decide i don't want your advice so i'm going to ask a question first on a scale of no-5 how good are you at being social 9:10 Flower1470 4 im not perfect but i can start a convo or get out of a nasty situation pretty easily 9:12 Dragonian King good enough that's better than me :P so my first question is what's a good response to "i'm glad you're here" or something similar 9:14 Flower1470 "i'm happy to be here" (even if you aren't) or "thanks for inviting me" if that applies I was told that 20 times my first week on the job and "i'm happy to be here" isnt as awkward as it looks 9:16 Dragonian King ok good i've already used that a few times lol my second question is how do you start a conversation with someone without dying first or at least passing out 9:17 Flower1470 that really depends on the context a simple "hi, how are you?" can go a long way as much as it's joked about, the weather is a good topic if it isn't boring mention the wind, the rain, the unbearable heat/cold talk about something they're wearing, even if it's just a compliment when people compliment something i wear i always explain where i got it/what it means to me/describe it more (like if im wearing a band shirt) don't talk to food service employees. they don't want to talk. but if they're not working with food at all, you can bring up the job if you know the person, even a little bit, you can bring up something you know about them i was talking to a friend today who was a freshman in college and i started a convo with "hey, how's name treating you?" get their attention (if you don 't have it already) by smiling.. saying hi.. saying their name.., make eye contact, and use one of those things or a specific topic you had in mind oh, asking their name is a great way to start a convo/introduce yourself if anything i said didnt make sense let me know lol 9:29 Dragonian King well everything made sense but idk if i'll actually be able to do it lol 9:29 Flower1470 people are really forgiving when it comes to awkwardness nowadays i talk really fast when im nervous (which is all the time) + the jersey accent and im speedy gonzales on caffeine and people dont make fun of me or anything im constantly pausing and kinda stammering because my brain is faster than my mouth so i get ahead of myself So going up to someone and saying "hi, uh, my name is, um, silly... wha-what's yours" isn't a big deal 9:36 Dragonian King "oh well my name is kinda boring so" 9:37 Flower1470 For some reason I'm convinced your name is James I dont know why. you seem like a James to me I guess 9:37 Dragonian King do you want to be disappointed 9:37 Flower1470 life is disappointing. i'm used to it. 9:38 Dragonian King my name isn't james 9:40 Flower1470 rip well I'm going to still think of you as a James anyway 9:50 Dragonian King ok well i gtg, bye lily thanks for the advice Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:54 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2016